Various technologies have been proposed to realize magnetic memory that uses a tunnel magnetoresistive element (TMR).
Spin injection magnetization reversal type magnetic memory (for example, STT-MRAM) has been under development, which is memory in which low electric power consumption, high speed operation, and large capacity are possible.
For writing of data by STT to the magnetic memory, magnetization of a magnetic film of an MTJ element is reversed and a resistance state of the magnetoresistive effect element changes, by supplying the MTJ element with write electric current. Data “1” or “0” is stored in the magnetoresistive effect element in such a manner as to correspond to the resistance state of the magnetoresistive effect element.
Reading of the data from the magnetic memory is executed by supplying the magnetoresistive effect element with read electric current and discriminating a difference in a resistance value of the magnetoresistive effect element due to a TMR effect.